Livin’ la Vida Loca
|artist = |year = 1999 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Classic (JD4) (JDWU) Mashup |effort = |nogm = 5 |nosm = |pc = |gc = |lc = Fire Orange (Classic) Cyan (Mashup) |mc = Crimson |mashup = Only on Wii U and PS3 |pictos = 134 (Classic) 101 (Mashup) |nowc = LivinLaVida |perf = Jérôme Couchart }}"Livin’ la Vida Loca" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with long brown hair. He wears a black mask, an orange long-sleeve shirt, a beige vest, a light green belt, some beige pants, and a pair of black leather boots. Background A moving carriage with many bags on a road in a desert. During the second part of the verses, many wooden boards are on the sides of the road, and in the chorus, a lot of smoke covers the screen. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Open both of your arms. Gold Move 2: Act like a "matador" and throw both of your arms to the right side of you. Gold Move 4: Open your arms wider than the first and third gold move. Gold Move 5: Bow forward with your right arm on your stomach. This is the final move of the routine. livinlavidaloca gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 livinlavidaloca gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game livinlavidaloca gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 livinlavidaloca gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game livinlavidaloca gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 livinlavidaloca gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game livinlavidaloca gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 livinlavidaloca gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Upside inside out" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Upside inside out" is sung Mashup Livin’ la Vida Loca has a Mashup that is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U versions of the game. Dancers *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''It’s Not Unusual'' *''Take on Me'' *''Umbrella'' *''Crying Blood'' *Cheerleaders Boot Camp *''It’s Not Unusual'' *''Take on Me'' *''Umbrella'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'' *''It’s Not Unusual'' *''Hot For Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids in America'' *''I’m So Excited'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' Battle Livin’ la Vida Loca has a battle against Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Livin' la Vida Loca ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Trivia *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' is the first song by Ricky Martin in the series. * On the Wii, after the Classic routine ends, Super Bass may appear in the final score menu instead of the appropriate dancer. * Livin’ la Vida Loca is the third song from in the franchise. It is preceded by Funkytown and Accidentally in Love ''and is followed by ''Holding Out for a Hero. * The pictograms in the Mashup appear before the purple transference screen finishes. ** In addition, the pictograms for Cheerleaders Boot Camp are red with yellow props instead of lime green with indigo props. * Starting with the line "Gotta gotta la vida loca", the lyrics do not get highlighted. **This occurs in both the Classic routine and the Mashup. ** However, this does not apply to the Xbox 360, and on the Wii U, it only happens in the Mashup. * Livin’ la Vida Loca has an unused Puppet Master Mode which remains in the Wii U files of .File:Meepo.JPG * Livin' la Vida Loca s avatar appears in the trailer of . * Livin’ la Vida Loca s pictogram bar beats at 89 BPM, even though the song s actual BPM is 178. *Despite the fact that makes an appearance in the teaser and trailer for , the song is currently not available for the service. Gallery Game Files Livinlavidaloca_jd4_cover_generic.png|''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' livinlavidaloca.jpg|''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' (post- ) livinlavidaloca_albumcoach.png| album coach Livinlavidaloca_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Livinlavidaloca cover albumbkg.png| album background livinlavidaloca_cover@2x.jpg| cover Livinlavidalocaavatar.png| avatar 83.png|Avatar on and later games Livin' La Vida Loca Pictograms.png|Pictograms Livinlavida_jd4_pose.png|Pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots LaVidaLocainactive.png|''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' on the menu LaVidaLocaactive.png| cover Others Meepo.JPG|Proof of the existence of the unused Puppet Master Mode Livin_La_Vida_Loca_BG.png|Background Livinlavidalocamu picto error.png|Pictogram error in the Mashup Videos Official Music Video Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca Gameplays 'Classic' Livin' La Vida Loca - Just Dance 4 Livin' La Vida Loca - Just Dance Wii U 'Mashup' Just Dance 4 Livin La Vida Loca Mashup 4 stars wii u Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract - Livin' la Vida Loca|Classic Just Dance 4 Extract - Livin' La Vida Loca (Mash-Up)|Mash-Up References Site Navigation es:Livin' la Vida Loca Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Ricky Martin Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Downgrade Category:Leaked Puppet Master Modes